1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk devices such as notebook computers and laptop computers are constructed as compact as possible for portable purposes. In order to reduce the computers to compact sizes, disk devices associated with desktop computers are slimmed in order to save space.
A general slim-type disk device is introduced as an example. The slim-type disk device includes a frame, a tray, a brake, and an ejector. The tray is slidably received in the frame and includes a front bezel attached to the tray. The brake is incorporated in the front of the frame for releasably locking the tray in the frame, and includes a button, an L-shaped lever pivotally secured in the frame, and a first spring. The button protrudes through the front bezel and further attaches to the L-shaped lever. The L-shaped lever includes a hook portion arranged at a free end of the L-shaped lever for detachably locking the tray. The first spring is used to apply a restoration force to rotate the L-shaped lever, and includes a first end connected to the L-shaped lever, and a second end connected to the frame. The ejector is accommodated in the rear side of the frame and is used to eject the tray out of the frame partially. When the button is pushed along the front bezel, a pressure is applied to rotate the L-shaped lever, and thus makes the hook portion separate from the tray. Simultaneity, the ejector ejects the tray out from the frame partially. Further pulling of the tray is needed after the tray is partially out. When the tray is substantially entirely exposed, a disk is replaceable in the tray.
However, in order to substantially entirely exposure the tray from the frame, two operating steps including pushing the button in a first direction which is parallel to the front bezel, and drawing the tray from the frame in a second direction which is perpendicular to the front bezel are necessary. Therefore, operations of the disk device become inconvenient for users.
What is needed, therefore, is a disk device with convenient properties.